


But When He Was Bad

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba needs some protection at school.  Why not make the school bully work for you?





	But When He Was Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of 50 Days of Pupship: If they were villains.
> 
> It's like if Season 0 Kaiba teamed up with gangster Jounouchi.

Seto Kaiba sat on his throne in the middle of his mansion. Before him was a rough blond, about his age, cracking his knuckles. Kaiba looked down on him.

"My empire is still in its growing stages," he said. "I need some... protection while I'm out in public. Unfortunately, high school is very much a thing I need to attend. Until it is possible for me to leave, I will need bodyguards." He narrowed his eyes. "Is this something you can handle?"

The blond looked up at him, his eyes hard and cold. They made Kaiba shudder inside with expectation.

"Yeah, bodyguard? No problem. I can guard you in my sleep, rich boy."

"You will not call me that," Kaiba said, his eyes flaring. "Unless I can call you my guard dog."

Jounouchi blew out a breath like a smoker clearing his lungs of something filthy. "Dogs bite. Remember that."

Kaiba smiled slightly, pleased at his choice. "You will be paid well for your services. We are not to be friends. You just have to watch out for my well-being."

"Fine. Don't need any friends. People might get the wrong idea." Jounouchi smirked. "Wouldn't want to damage my reputation."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow but let it pass. "Find something out for me about that boy Yugi," he said suddenly.

Jounouchi shrugged. "What's to know? He's a pushover."

"He has something I want. And I want you to get it for me."

"That part of my duties?" he asked, his expression steeped in disrespect.

"One of them, for now." Kaiba waved his hand. "You may leave now. I expect you to be at school on time for my arrival."

Jounouchi shrugged again. "I'll be there. You just better pay me."

"More than you'll ever need," Kaiba said.

He watched as Jounouchi slumped away, not caring about the way his shoes scuffed the polished floors. There was something enticing about his physical dangerousness, the way he carried himself. Kaiba was sure he'd have more things for this Jounouchi to do very soon.


End file.
